


Writing Prompt #5 - Damon Salvatore

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: "Even a monster like me knows better."





	Writing Prompt #5 - Damon Salvatore

    “Damon! Don’t kill her!” you yelled at your brother.

    “Don’t worry, (Y/N), **even a monster like me knows better** ,” Damon said bitterly.

    For the past two weeks, your older brother had been giving you the cold shoulder because you had called him a monster for hunting down the Whitmore family just because he wanted revenge.

    “Damon, can you please just stop this bullshit? Am I really wrong in saying that hunting a family over the course of generations is monstrous? I get what he did to you in itself was monstrous, but you could’ve just killed the doctor. You didn’t have to kill them all. That’s why you’re a monster, Damon, and why you might not ever get Elena back,” you ranted, and then turned away from your brother and left him to think about his actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any constructive criticism you have, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
